Blessing or Catastrophe
by volleyball7
Summary: Dear Diary, I have a secret to tell. Five years ago to this date I had a daughter and her father, my counter part, has no idea who she is or that she exists. Her name is Brenda and she is just like Brick in every way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB, just the idea of the story.

Dear Diary, I have a secret to tell. Five years ago to this date I had a daughter and her father, my counter part, has no idea who she is or that she exists. Her name is Brenda and she is just like Brick in every way.

Flash Back 6 Years Ago:

 _S_ enior year. Graduation day. Speeches were done friends tears drying, and parents worries gone. You can find the Powerpuff girls hanging out with the Rowdyruff boys. No typo and they're not fighting. They're hanging at the front steps of the high school. Townsville High School class of 2011. You see the PPG and RRB might have had a rocky past but they are passed that. The boys came back and said they were good, the girls didn't believe them at first but they helped the girls finally destroy HIM years earlier. So that proved they were worthy of trust. Bubbles and Boomer are somewhat of an item together, they have been going out ever since the boys reappeared in their lives. Butch and Buttercup flirt shamelessly but refuse to admit to themselves that they like each other. Brick and Blossom are the best of friends and have fun competing against one another.

After all the Graduates threw their caps into the air the group of six wandered away from their classmates looking for Mojo and The Professor to take photos. "Oh come on! Poison is such a better band than AC/DC. Face it Bitch I'm right and you're wrong." Buttercup dusted her red cap off. She hated the fact her school colors were red and black. And the boys got the black she hated red.

"Alright for one it's Butch not Bitch. And AC/DC is a well known name vs Poison who doesn't have such a strong fan base." Butch spoke in defense.

"If you say so Bitch." Buttercup walked to the school fountain and stopped looking around for their parents. Butch sat down in the grass mumbling angry words as he started to rip grass out. Bubbles and Boomer sat on the edge of the fountain and started chatting about colleges.

"Boomer have you made a final decision on the college your going to?" Bubbles asked.

"Well I'm still between a few, I'm going on tours of my top 3 next month after our vacation. Whatever had the best Architectural program is the one I am deciding on. Have you made your decision yet?"

"No I have I know I have my scholarships to think about but I don't think they are the best for me and with that I don't want to be far away from you" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bubbles we have super powers, if we were farther away you know I'd fly to you where ever you are." He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him.

Blossom and Brick leaned against a tree watching their brothers and sisters. "Harvard for you right?" Brick turned his attention to her.

"Oh colleges, I'm not sure. I have a few hunting me down but no decision is final. However I know you are going into their pre med program. You'll be a good doctor."

"Correction, surgeon. I will be a kick ass surgeon." He smirked.

She smiled. "Show off." Everyone crowded around the two leaders. "I don't see the Professor or Mojo here. They might still be back by the football field looking for us. We should fly over there."

Bubbles injected "Nuh uh I don't think so. I spent hours getting your hair perfectly straight and it took me forever to get Buttercup to wear make up you both aren't ruining our pictures! I will text him. No one move or I will kick your butts." She pointed a finger at all of them. She whipped out her phone and started to text.

"Alright while she is doing that, is anyone going to Todds tonight?" Butch spoke up as Bubbles wipe grass off of him and he swatted her hands away.

"Police broke up his party last week, I doubt anyone will show up at his house." Bubbles swatted his hands back and kept picking off grass. Boomer pulled her away and kissed her and she stuck her tongue out at Butch.

Brick looked on his phone "Well looks like he's moving it to his parents beach house, and I say house but mean mansion. So I think it's safe to say party is on."

"I went to a beach party last year at his parents house on the beach. That family is loaded. I'm down to party." Buttercup looked at the group. "Plus the professor is going to that seminar in Florida for a week. So no parental guidance other than Blossom here, but I'm down." She smiled at Blossom.

Blossom glared at her "Ha ha yes I'm a second parent we get it. But I'm going anyway, as long as you guys don't do any drugs I don't care. And alcohol doesn't effect us."

"Brick's mixer elixir does." Butch chuckled and Brick smirked. Knowing the regular effects of alcohol doesn't do anything to them. But Brick being very smart was toying with alcohols and created something the six can get drunk off of.

"If any of you go over board you'll have me to deal with. But otherwise lets have some fun before having to deal with our futures." Buttercup smiled.

Boomer spotted the parents and waved them over. "Alright enough of the party talk lets get these pictures over and we can head over tonight." The group nodded in agreement.

The group split in separate ways going home. The Professor had to get on a flight but the minute he drove out of sight Bubbles turned to her sisters clapping her hands together smiling. "Ok girls lets get you ready for tonight!"

"Bubbles do we really have to do this? There is no need to dress up, it's a beach party, swimsuit, and long pants and a hoodie for a bon fire. No need to look dressy." Buttercup plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

Bubbles frowned. "But you never get to get dressed up… I have the perfect sundress for you to wear please Buttercup?" She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"That didn't work when we were little it is not working now." Buttercup shook her head. "I will leave the makeup and keep this ridiculous updo for my hair. We good?" She stood up throwing the remote on the couch and Bubbles sighed as she disappeared to her room.

"That's as good as I am going to get, what about you Blossom can I choose your outfit?"

"Sure go ahead, we have a few hours til the party I'm going upstairs to look over colleges again." She stood up.

"Blossom I know you are super intelligent and what not but even geniuses need a break. So don't worry about the colleges. We literally just graduated. Take a break for one night and let's have some fun" Bubbles patted Blossom shoulder.

A few hours later Buttercup came down the stairs in her black converse shoes, dark faded ripped blue jeans and a black tank top. Her medium length black hair was still up in curls and her makeup wasn't taken off.

Bubbles who was still in the living room looked at her sister. "You put no thought into your outfit… nothing different about you."

"I told you I would keep the hair and makeup and I did" She grabbed a hoddie from the hall closet. "I see you changed."

Bubbles was wearing a white sundress with a brown belt holding in her waist. Her pigtails hit her shoulders and were in curled ringlets and she had white flip flops on her feet. "I sundressed up." She smiled. "Plus I have a back up outfit if it gets cold."

"Bubbles its 8pm. It's too cold for a dress. I have a bikini for the indoor pool but otherwise I'm dressed for tonight by a bonfire."

"Well I don't plan on going outside" She ignored Buttercup about her fashion decisions. "Blossom have you changed yet?" She called upstairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Blossom walked down the steps as her long red hair trailed around her hips. She was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt showing just the right amount of cleavage with glittery red embroidery spelling "Leader Girl" on the back in red. Skinny blue jeans and black zip up heeled boots. "You will be a great fashion designer, I like the shirt." Blossom smiled.

Buttercup wolf whistled. "Oww oww someone is ready to party. Looking good!" Blossom nudged her in the elbow.

"Says the girl with her boobs practically popping out to say hello. Your tank top doesn't leave much to the imagination." Blossom retorted.

"Yeah but I don't have any guys trying to get my attention." Buttercup looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Blossom grabbed her leather jacket slipped it on and pulled her hair out of her jacket.

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other "You are kidding me right?" Bubbles asked, when Blossom answered her with a puzzling look she spoke up. "Brick has been flirting with you like crazy for… forever! You haven't noticed?" She picked up her purse and heard the doorbell. "Oh it's probably the guys!" She zipped over to the door and opened it, surely enough it wass they all had jeans and jackets. Butch was in all black, Boomer had his dark blue zip up on. And Brick was in his dark red hoodie.

Buttercup turned to Blossom and quickly whispered in her ear. "We know you like Brick and you have a hard time admitting your feelings to anyone but take a chance." She turned around and smiled. "Bout time you boys got here done primping?" She walked to Butch and ruffled his hair.

"Hey that took an hour to fix." He slapped her hand away and looked in the mirror by the door. "You actually made it look better." He smiled.

"Ready to go ladies?" Boomer walked in and kissed Bubbles. "You look gorgeous, but won't you be cold?" He held her close.

"Not if you're here to warm me up" She kissed his nose.

"Ewww public display of affection alert. With that I'm out." Buttercup flew out of the house into the sky leaving her green streak behind. Butch was out right after.

Brick laughed and approached Blossom. "Who knew they'd be so against people making out? When we all know they are making out when they are alone." He looked at her. "You look great."

"Thank you so do you." She smiled at him, looking at the wall clock. "Come on guys we better get going. I told a few friends we'd be there by now." She checked her cell phone and answered a few messages.

They all dashed out of the house and headed towards the beach. Todd's house was easy to spot from the air. Multi colored lights streaming around, you could hear the music thumping from a mile away. Everyone laded on the grass away from the house. "God I bet his neighbors hate him." Brick stated.

"Don't think about anything tonight, just do it." Bubbles giggled. "Let's have some fun!" She ran in dragging Boomer behind her. Blossom and Brick followed suit.

Todd met them at the door. "Ah! I was wondering when my guest of –hiccup- honors would arrive!" He threw his hands in the air and hugged blossom, Brick peeled his arms off of her.

"Dude easy on the drinking." He laughed and they walked in seeing a fully loaded bar, a keg being brought in and beer pong being played. "Alright time to break out the alcohol." He pulled out his dark red flask and took a swig."

"Mr. Responsible letting loose and drinking, what did you make now?" Blossom looked at him and sniffed his flash. "Whiskey, bold choice."

Brick laughed and pulled out a pink flask and handed it to her. "I have one for everyone of us. You don't have to drink it but its here if you want it. I'm going to mingle I'll meet you when the bonfire starts?"

"Sure, keep an eye out on your brothers. And by that I mean Butch he tends to get ballsy when he is drunk." Brick nodded at her warning and wandered off. Blossom headed to the dance floor meeting up with her friends. About an hour of dancing she was sore, she lost her jacket somewhere in the house. She wandered outside seeing the huge pit of sticks and logs of firewood getting ready to be burned. Todd was stumbling around and he had a gas can in his hand. Boomer quickly took it away.

"Hey everyone let's let Brick start the fire." Boomer tried to get the crowd distracted so Todd wouldn't create a fuss from trying to light a fire and probably setting himself a blaze. Soon everyone started to chant Brick's name. Buttercup, Butch and Bubbles found their way to Blossom and they joined in the chanting. Brick raised his hands quieting them. He rolled up his sleeve's and created two fire balls in his hand and threw them at the pit. Everyone cheered and soon the fire started to roar. Bubbles sat in the sand and pulled Buttercup and Blossom down.

"It's been such a good night!" She smiled and Boomer sat beside her kissing her cheek. "I saw you dancing like crazy Bloss you having a good time?"

"Yeah it's actually been fun." She smiled.

Buttercup took a swig of her flask. "I finished this already." She laughed. "Man I feel good, good people, no one being stupid. I am glad I came." She laid down on the sand.

"Buttercup you are ruining my hair do!" Bubbles whined which Buttercup responded by pulling her hair out and rubbing it all over the sand.

"Bubble relax and keep drinking we are pretty buzzed." Butch laughed he pulled out a flask. "Good thing I brought a extra." He smirked and Buttercup took it from him drinking it. "Hey!"

"Shut up bitch" She laughed. He laid next to her looking at the stars and took the flask back.

Boomer shook his head looking across the way at Brick and Princess talking. "Out of everyone we graduated with how the hell did she graduate?" Bubbles and Blossom looked over and saw them talking.

"Not a clue she probably bought her diploma." Bubbles answered, just then Princess kissed Brick and pulled him closer to her. Blossom's eyes widened but she kept her mouth shut. Bubbles looked at her sister as if to say sorry.

Boomer cat called. "Get it Brick!" To which Bubbles elbowed him in the gut. "Oww"

Blossom was hurt by this because she thought Brick had the same feelings for her too. "Well fuck it." She opened her flask and drank the entire thing.

"Blossom take it easy." Bubbles grabbed the flask and found it empty. "Blossom that was way too much. Come on." She got up and took Blossom inside and went into one of the bathrooms and locked the door. "Sit next to the toilet because you are going to get woozy quickly and puke. It's what happened when I did that with Brick's drinks."

Blossom sat on the floor, brought her knees to her chest and laid her head down. "I'm so stupid."

"No no you are not." Bubbles sat next to her.

"Yes I am! I thought Brick liked me… I was actually trying to find the courage to say something tonight… oh god why did I drink that." Blossom lifted the toilet seat waiting to throw up but she didn't. "God that was stupid, I don't think I am going to throw up but man do I want to." She felt a little light headed but nothing bad yet.

Bubbles hugged her sister. "I'm sorry but to be fair Princess started it… maybe its nothing. You can still talk to him." She rubbed her shoulder.

"This might be the alcohol talking. But you know what yes I am going to say something before I lose gumption to do it." Blossom took her boots off and got up walking outside. Bubbles followed her but stopped by Boomer keeping an eye on her. Blossom walked over to Brick and tapped on his shoulder so he turned around.

Brick turned away from Princess who he was still chatting with, he smiled when he saw Blossom "About time I saw you, I was wonderin…" He was cut off by Blossom grabbing his face and kissing him. His eyes shut and he pulled her closer to him by her hips. Princesses protests could be heard in the background but the two drowned them out. Blossoms hands shifted, her right hand moved to the back of his head holding his short ponytail and her left hand slid down to his chest resting on his peck. They ended up making out in front of the fire light. Brick pulled back, still holding her to him looking at her. "What was that for?" He asked softly, and then rephrase. "I enjoyed it but this doesn't seem like you." He stared in her eyes, which were slightly dilated.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while… I like you Brick." She bit her lip. She lost her nerve.

Brick didn't let her go "Well then let me return the favor." He pulled her head back to his and started making out with her. He was pleasantly drunk but he'd always had a thing for Blossom but he could never read her to see if she liked him too. Bubbles interrupted them by calling out their names. To which Blossom jumped back out of his reach fiddling with her hair. Brick rubbed the back of his head and watched the blue eyed girl flash over.

"Guys! Buttercup and Butch are tearing up the back yard!"

"What?!" The red headed pair said simultaneously.

"They are blasting trees, and about to start an earth quake. Boomer can only get one of them at a time and I can't keep putting out fires." Bubbles grabbed them both by the arms and started pulling them Blossom couldn't focus enough to fly, with Bubbles taking lead Blossom held her arm and Brick was flying next to Bubbles. They landed in the back yard to see Butch and Buttercup yelling at each other and throwing punches.

"Fucking seriously. Bubbles drag Buttercup over here. I'll handle Butch." Brick sprang into action, Red and Blue streaks flew to their respective siblings. Blossom sat on the grass realizing chugging whiskey was not the best idea. Her vision was fuzzy and things were distorted, she felt Bubbles and Buttercup next to her and she watched the pair argue with each other. Buttercup was beyond wasted and apparently this argument sparked after Butch kissed her. Ironic, apparently she and Butch got enough liquid courage. Buttercup went into defensive mode and that always leads into a huge fight with her.

"Blossom, I am going to take Buttercup home… Blossom? Blossom are you ok?" Bubbles touched her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah I'm ok. I think I am going to head upstairs and sleep off the whiskey. I don't think it's a good idea for me to leave." Blossom stood up and wobbled catching herself. "Drinking all of that was not a good idea." She looked to the boys and saw that Brick was scolding Butch and holding him because he was close to passing out. "Take Buttercup home. I have my cell, call if you need anything."

"Ok Blossom let me talk to Boomer." Bubbles sat Buttercup next to Blossom.

"Buttercup you are drunk." Blossom looked down to her left.

"Well leader girl, I would say you are drunk too or you would of come and stopped me yourself." Buttercup looked to Blossom. "I'm glad you're having some fun you deserve it." She laid on the grass closing her eyes. Bubbles and Boomer came over and Boomer pulled buttercup up and Hoist her over his shoulder.

"Brick is putting Butch up here and Bubbles said you are staying too, he is drunk too but you'll watch out for each other." Boomer side hugged Blossom and Bubbles waived. They flew off. Brick walked over with Butch who was looking rough.

"So he is crashing either on a couch or in a bathroom." Brick shifted Butch. "Want to head in?" Blossom walked beside them and Brick threw Butch on the couch.

"I'm going to go upstairs." Blossom said to fill the silence. She started to stumble and Brick caught her arm and pulled her up.

"How about I help you upstairs? How much did you drink?" He saw her flask in her back pocket and picked it out. Feeling it was empty. "Holy crap Blossom, you don't drink ever. You are going o be sick." He walked up the stairs and found a spare room that was empty. He sat her on the bed. "Let me grab you a glass of water." He walked to the bathroom that was ajoining the room. And sat a cup of water on the nightstand. Blossom was sitting up on the headboard.

"I'm sorry I kissed you I have been drinking and I just…"

"Blossom stop." He sat on the bed looking at her. "I'm not sorry. I'm glad you did." He placed his hand on hers. "For the record I like you too. Don't take it back because you feel vulnerable." He smiled at her.

"Hey a real smile!" She smiled. "You never smile it's always smirking." She folded her legs under her so he could move closer.

"Not true I smiled today." He took his shoes off and moved up on the bed so he was sitting next to her.

Blossom gave him a look. "That was forced smiling. You can fake it well but your real smile is priceless." She smiled at him and he laughed. For the next couple of hours they kept talking about everything and anything. Brick was drinking on his flask and Blossom as drunk as she was, was taking hits off of it. And before either of them could stop it they were making out, Brick was on top of Blossom.

His warm fire like hand stroked the dip of Blossom's waist and the curve of her hip. Back and forth, up and down and rubbed her skin. Blossom opened her legs and let him lay on her. Her hands went into his hair and took his hat off throwing it on the floor. Brick pulled Blossom's head closer to his feeling the icy frost from her hair. A benefit of being opposites, he get's heated and she freezes. The perfect balancing act, Brick shook his head slightly and pulled back. "Blossom… we need to stop. We're drunk, it's not a good idea."

"Brick stop thinking, I want you and you want me." She kissed him again pulling him to her and he gave way. She removed her shirt revealing a black lace bra holding her breasts perfectly. Brick unhooked her bra and held her breasts in each hand. "You are so warm." Blossom hooked her thumbs under his shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his six pack abs, and the perfect 'v' leading below the belt. Brick responded with unhooking her jeans and gliding them off of her while removing his own, he smirked.

"I swear I'd never see you like this you are beautiful." He kissed up her knee, to her thighs, up her stomach, her sternum, kissing her neck then to her lips claiming them as his own. "Blossom are you sure?" He was himself very drunk and hard to focus.

"Brick, yes I'm sure." She moved off the bed and took her panties off. "Now I am naked, are you going to join me or not?" She smirked at him.

He smirked in response and pulled her to him kissing her wildly "When a good girl goes bad. Oh you will be my downfall." He took his boxers off and pulled her to the bed laying her down. His right arm wrapped behind her back and held her head as he kissed her. His left trailed her body, reached in between her legs and started to play with her clit. She moaned in response, and her hips moved to him and he chuckled slightly. "Who knew I got you this wet?" He slid a finger inside her and pulled it out showing her how bad she wanted him. She responded by sucking his finger. His erection pressed into her thigh. "Oh fuck babe." He kissed her again and started playing with her again.

"Brick I'm going to cum if you keep doing that." She said between gasps as she kept moving on the bed. She reached down and grabbed his shaft, slowly stroking him, and starting to jerk him off.

"And if you do that I will blow." He stopped her hand and positioned himself at her entrance and eased his way in, kissing her lips each in he dove in deeper. Once he was in fully he paused. "Fuck, you are soo perfect and tight. God I could live here." He dropped his head to her shoulder and she took in a deep breath.

"Brick move." He moved slowly, brushing her bangs out of her face and as she started to gyrate he moved faster and faster.

"Oh fuck Blossom… I'm gonna…" Before he could cum, she came so fiercely she started to squirt, and he came feeling her muscles tighten and how warm she was for him. He pulled out and moved up on the bed hold her close kissing her. "Fuck Blossom that was amazing." He kissed her again. She melted into his arms as they cuddled.

"You were amazing yourself." She laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes started to drift close. She was out within minutes, Brick smiled kissing her. Realizing they were still on top of blankets he shifted away and removed the soaked comforter, he picked Blossom up bridal style and moved the sheets down. He got into bed and laid her beside him, she instinctively turned into him and laid her head on his chest. He smiled and pulled the sheets around them laying his head on her.

"Oh Bloss this changes everything." He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Little did they realize someone was watching the whole time.

The next morning Blossom woke up with a major hangover, she felt something abnormally warm against her and she saw Brick in all his naked glory next to her. "Oh my god!" She got up quickly out of bed and covered her mouth. "Oh god what did I do?!" She knew she was naked and felt the warmth in between her legs and confirmed her thoughts. She couldn't remember much she just remembered having sex. SHe shimmied on her jean and threw on her top. She couldn't find her bra and underwear but she could care less. She searched for her phone and found it under Brick's hat, she smiled a little and put it on like he wore it. She looked in the mirror and thought it suited her. She felt her phone buzz and she cringed mentally noting her family must of notice her absence. She looked at a unknown number on her screen sent hr a text message. She opened it seeing Brick and her naked on the bed. Her heart dropped to her stomach. The caption to the text read ' _Easy lay huh Blossom? I would get out of town as fast as you can or I will make sure the world knows how bad our little good girl is.'_

Blossom looked at Brick and knew she had to get out. She couldn't risk both of their lives being ruined by this. Not to mention the grief for their families. Blossom took off into the sky and got home. She looked at her scholarship list and chose a college. She had money saved for an apartment she would be hunting sooner than expected. Her scholarships would take her to her master's degree. She quickly packed all of her belongings, ignoring the furniture, and looked around her empty room. She pulled out her stationary and wrote The Professor, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer a letter. And then finally wrote Brick one.

She left them on her desk and grabbed her bags and quickly moved them all downtown to a loading dock and got them packed onto a van. She turned the engine on and smashed out the rearview mirrors. Crying the entire way out of Townsville

 **A/N**

 **This is a remake of my Story Blessing or Catastrophe, hope you enjoy. 3**

 **Vb7**


	2. Coming Back Into Reality

**Chapter Two: Coming Back Into Reality:**

 **Warning!** In the beginning it is another flashback! Then it goes to 6 years later, I skipped all the pregnancy stuff and it moves in a very fast pace at the end of this chapter. Any way I don't own anything or the show would still be airing and they all would be teens!

Flashback – To Todd's the Morning After the Party:

Butch woke to a pain in his neck. "Fuck" He sat up on the couch he was on rubbing his neck. He looked around the room seeing people littered across the room. Some laying on the floor, others across furniture and a few dudes on the kitchen counters. A little bit of last night rang through his mind he remembered kissing Buttercup in front of people and them having a little bit of a fight. He stood up and felt the pounding sensation of a headache. He shook his head remembering Brick was here somewhere. He hovered above everyone and got to the stairs, he landed and shook his head. His vision wasn't entirely clear yet.

He walked up the stairs maneuvering around people, he started walking the many hallways of the mansion. Opening doors without knocking cause it was almost noon. He saw a lot of his classmates nude which he couldn't wait to forget. He was wandering aimlessly until he spotted a familiar red head on the bed tangled in his sheets. He laughed really loudly when he saw Brick holding onto a pillow. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Butch jumped on the bed. "He saw his brothers clothes on the floor. "Did someone get lucky last night?"

Brick groaned and threw the pillow he was holding at Butch and laid back on the bed. "Ugh I don't even remember my name." He rubbed his eyes and winced seeing the sun in his room. "My head kills right now."

"So can you remind me of what happened last night?" Butch watched as his brother tried sleeping. "I will yank these covers off and run out with your clothes if you don't wake up."

Brick sighed. "Bonfire, you and Buttercup started a fight, we all got drunk, I threw you on the couch and then… I had sex and I can't remember who with… that sums it up I think." He reached on the floor to his left and found his boxers. He slipped them on and got up wincing at his headache. He started putting his clothes on and he found a matching set of panties. "Huh she must of left them here."

"She who?" Butch watched him "Oh wait you don't remember, god you are such a whore." He laughed at him, to which Brick punched him. "Where is lover boy?" He was referring to Boomer.

"He went home I think? I remember he had Buttercup over his shoulder and Bubbles followed him. By the way why don't you just date her? You've been secretly making out with her for months now." Brick pulled his shirt on.

"I could say the same thing about you and Blossom. You have been crushing on her hard for the last year." Butch avoided another pillow. "Well seeing as you won't talk about that subject I suggest we get going before all these people wake up. It looks like a mosh pit gone wrong down there."

"Sure, I am going to guess Boomer crashed at Bubbles house." He sat on the bed lacing up his shoes. "Alright lets go." Brick opened the window and flew out with Butch behind him.

They got there in no time Butch didn't even knock on the door. He waltzed in seeing Buttercup on the couch watching cartoons and eating cereal. He threw himself on the couch next to her smiling at her. "I'm still mad at you for yesterday." She set her cereal on the coffee table.

"You know what I got to thinking and why are you mad at me? We've been somewhat dating for a while and kissing you is awesome why don't you just be my girlfriend already?" He looked at her and she gave him a dead panned look.

She stood up grabbing her bowl. "Yeah cause that is the grand gesture every girl wants to hear 'Why don't you just be my girlfriend already?' Seriously Butch get your head out of your ass." Buttercup walked to the kitchen. Both boys followed.

Bubbles was making pancakes with Boomer giggling at her side. "Well if we haven't walked upon two bunnies gathering getting ready to mate." Butch pulled up to the kitchen island and sat on a bar stool.

"You are just jealous you haven't gotten any in ages Butch." Boomer flipped bacon and carried food over to the counter.

"Boys play nice. Hey did Blossom come with you?" She looked for her sister.

"No we didn't see her." Butch dipped a piece of bacon in syrup and ate it while Buttercup made a face.

"Well she stayed at Todd's last night… maybe she came home in the middle of the night." Bubbles wiped her hands off on her apron. She walked out of the kitchen. Buttercup and Butch started bickering about breakfast foods, Boomer flipped pancakes and Brick grabbed a coffee cup to pour himself a cup. "GUYS GET UP HERE!"

Without a second thought they all flew upstairs. Bubbles was in Blossom's empty room clutching an envelope with her name on it with tears down her face. "Bubbles what's wrong?" Boomer ignored his surroundings and focused on his girlfriend.

"Where is Blossom's stuff? What the hell?" Buttercup looked around the room.

Bubbles started to sob, her chest heaving from breathing hard and she started to shake. "She's ahh… she's…" Bubbles couldn't finish a word Boomer went over to her and hugged her to him. "Blossom's gone." She cried into Boomer's chest.

The room fell silent, Bubbled wiped her eyes and handed them each a letter with there name on it. Brick opened his letter and read through it in super speed **'I love you Brick'** stuck out. He sat on the floor and zoned out. Bubbles was crying, Boomer and Butch were reading their letters. And Buttercup was swearing soo much she was going for a world record.

Fast Forward Six Years Later

Blossom shut her journal to hear the squealing delight of her five-year old daughters voice echoing into her home. Blossom walked out of her study and into the living room. After she left Townsville she moved to Michigan and studied to become a doctor. She works in a family practice clinic. After her night she found out she was pregnant. She struggled with going to school and raising a daughter but she managed through it. She ended up staying away from her family; she kept in contact with the professor. He ended up visiting her and helping her through her daughter's birth. He is the only one to know of her existence.

She now lives in New York, and she has been thinking more about her past and how things have been. She had lived off of the grid. Changing cell phone numbers, publishing papers in other people's names, and even being careful with her credit to not be found as easily. She misses her sisters everyday.

Blossom watched as her daughter kicked off her shoes and flew to her crushing her in a hug. Did I forget to mention that she has superpowers? "I am guessing your day at school was a good one huh Brenda?" Blossom kissed her daughter's head. Brenda's super powers is a good mixture of her parents. She has ice breath like her mother, but when she flies a familiar red streak is left behind her. She has fire powers but still isn't in complete control of them. She has Brick's personality to a fault but brains like her mother. Her pink eyes are like her mothers but a darker hue to them so they look magenta. Her bright orange hair reaches her shoulders but it always pulled into a high ponytail, she has bangs like her mother did when she was little.

"It was good, we met a new student and worked on penmanship." Brenda smiled up at her.

"Uh huh.. So do you want to tell me how show and tell went today?"

Brenda hovered and sat on the couch looking at her. "It was ok… I showed off some of my powers. Everyone thought it was cool." She fiddled with her fingers. Blossom sat across from her.

"Want to tell me what powers you showed off exactly?"

Brenda sighed. "You already know I used my fire powers… and I may have slightly burned off Ms. Griffin's eyebrows." She looked to the floor. "But I said I was sorry and then I used my ice breath to stop the burning."

Blossom sighed. "I understand it's cool to show off your powers but make me a deal only show off the ones that you can control." She smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "What did he other kids show off today?"

Brenda took off her back pack and started taking out homework. "Nothing interesting." Brenda didn't give her mom eye contact Blossom knew something was up.

"You sure about that? Because it can't be as bad as burning your teacher's eye brows off." Brenda giggled a bit.

"Nooo. But can I ask you a question?" Brenda looked at her, Blossom nooded. "Mom who is my dad?"

Blossom looked at her. "This conversation needs food, pizza sound good?" Brenda nodded and Blossom called the nearest pizza place. "Brenda start on your homework when the pizza gets here we will talk about it." Blossom walked out of the room grabbing a flyer ordering pizza. She was waiting for Brenda to ask her about her dad. Took 5 years but she was going to have a serious talk about it. Brenda finished her homework and the pizza arrived. Blossom sat the food on the kitchen table and put pizza on plates. She went to her study and grabbed a shoe box full of photos and newspaper articles.

"Ok so you remember all the stories of your Aunt's and me fighting crime right?"

"Yeah.." She cleared her throat. " _And thus the day was saved thanks to the PowerPuff girls?"_ She giggles. "I am going to meet them someday won't I?"

"Yes sweetheart but let's stayed focused on your dad. He was a leader of our rivals. The Rowdy Ruff boys, they started out evil but as we got older they became one of the good guys." She pulled out a photo showing Brenda the boys as kids. "This is a photo of your dad and his brothers. Your Uncle Boomer is in the blue, your Uncle Butch is in green and your dad is in the middle in red. His name in Brick."

"I look like him!" She smiled grabbing the photo.

Blossom smiled and pulled out a photo of her when she was little. "Yes you do, you also look like me. Here is a photo of me and my sisters. In blue is your Aunt Bubbles, in green is Aunt Buttercup and I am in pink."

Brenda put them side by side. "I look like you too I have your hair. I can't believe my mom was a super hero"

"Yes I was a superhero it's been a very long time since I have fought any bad guys. Your dad and uncles use to be villains but eventually came to the good side." Blossom watched Brenda as she was studying the photos.

"What do they look like now?"

"Well I am not for sure but when we graduated high school six years ago this is what we all looked like." She pulled out a group photo and then a photo of just her and Brick. Blossom and Brick were standing next to each other in their graduation gowns; Brick had one arm around Blossom's shoulders and the other hand making a fist in the air. While Blossom was holding her cap on her head with one hand and her other one was holding the peace sign up. Brenda smiled.

"Mom can I keep this one?"

"Yes you can, oh and also…" She pulled out Brick's old red cap. "I cleaned it but I accidentally took this one day it was your dad's favorite hat. He never took it off and got mad when people tried to take it." Blossom put it on Brenda's head and turned it backwards. "It suits you"

"Thanks mom" Brenda blushed "Can… can I meet my dad? And my Uncle's and Aunts?"

Blossom hesitated for a second. "Yes I suppose, but your grandfather is the only one who knows about you. So it may be a little bit of an adjustment when they see you. So they have to get to know you. How about we take this summer off and go see them?"

Brenda screamed and flew all around the room really excited and flew to her room to start packing because summer break was only a few weeks away.

Blossom laughed and looked out the window wondering how this would go. She was no longer afraid of that photo Brick and her were well distinguished in the medical community. She just has to face her family, she could remember her letters she left them clearly,

 _Professor-_

 _I know this will leave you in shock but I left the house. I needed to get out of here on my own, I have my passport and bank account book, so don't worry. I am heading to college to start my life so please don't worry, love you. I will keep in touch with you I promise. - Blossom_

 _Bubbles-_

 _You and Boomer make a good couple I hope you stay together, I wish you good luck in college I doubt you'll need it though you are a wonderful girl and a amazing fighter, don't let anyone else tell you other wise .I am heading to college, I will see you when I see you I love you. – Blossom_

 _Buttercup-_

 _You my sister are bold, stubborn and strong willed. Please don't let that stop you from loving another person. Like you told me take a chance with Butch. I love you Butercup. -Blossom_

 _Boomer-_

 _I know you will marry my sis someday and I wish you the best of luck, you are a good boyfriend. You have my blessings. Take care of her, I will see you later.- Blossom_

 _Butch-_

 _One thing to say to you ASK OUT BUTTERCUP! I know you like her so get off your high horse and ask her out already! I love you both but get a move on - Blossom_

 _Brick-_

 _I don't know if you remember what happened last night or not. But I want you to know I won't forget it. I'm sorry I ran out but please know I love you – Blossom_

 **That is all for now folks, short and sweet the best it yet to come! please stay tuned**

 **-Vb**


End file.
